


The Proposal

by Zirigosa



Category: HP, Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa
Summary: Here we go, finally the little story I wrote for Derw (@drew-winchester on tumblr- she always has the most precious, fitting art for these little stories!) about the proposal! X3 This is actually one of my favorite pieces I’ve wrote.It’s again of her lovely HP character „Rey“. <3





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, finally the little story I wrote for Derw (@drew-winchester on tumblr- she always has the most precious, fitting art for these little stories!) about the proposal! X3 This is actually one of my favorite pieces I’ve wrote.  
> It’s again of her lovely HP character „Rey“. <3

Neville nervously rubbed his hands on his black trousers, taking a deep breath.  
What was he doing here…  
He glanced through the room he decorated generous with bouquets of orchid of all sorts. Stems of cymbidium, dendrobium and phalaenopsis orchids in a cream, soft green and white color palette, filling their noses with a heavy and alluring scent.  
Again and again he fumbled the filigran pocket clock out of the pouch of his vest to check the time…

„Relax.“ A voice said.  
„She’ll be here in time.“ 

Neville nodded. „Thank you Nick. I wouldn’t know what to do without your help right now.“ „Oh come on. You're one of the most talented wizards I’ve ever met. You could have easily handled this by your own. Well expect for that expensive vase that belonged to school and was a priceless reliquary…“  
Neville wrinkled his nose at that thought. „I- I’ll fix that later…“ He answered, again glancing on his pocket watch.  
It’s ticking slightly making him nervous. 

„Does… Does it look good?“  
„Hmmm?“ Nick turned around to take a seat on the only chair that was here… The room of requirement changed a lot since Neville decided to come up with a special surprise for his dearest Rey.  
„Is there something missing?“ Neville asked.  
„… More flowers, perhaps?“  
„No, I mean-“  
„Neville… It’s going to be okay, she’ll love it. Trust me.“ Nick slightly winked at his friend, quickly stealing one of the deliciously looking macaroons off the platter.

„You really conjure the best pastry…“  
„A friend of Rey made these.“ Neville explained a tad distracted moving his wand as if it’s a conductor’s baton. The spells were his symphony, and Nick knew that Neville tried really hard to make this moment the most perfect. 

It started to rain relentlessly, something that made the mood in this room more unique, as the wind softly blew the raindrops against the window with a pattering sound, leaving little, wet traces on the glass.  
„She’s a very lucky woman.“ Nick said, getting up from that chair as he heard steps coming closer. That must have been her.  
Neville again took a look on his watch, realizing that it was time already.  
„I’ll find my way out then.“ Nick smiled, patting gently Nevilles shoulder as he left him with a short nod and another deep breath he took in.  
„Thanks for your help.“

He nodded and by passing Rey he smiled at her.  
„Professor.“ She greeted him friendly, only to get distracted as she turned her head to Neville who stood there in the midst of all these flowers…  
She now realized how gorgeous the whole room of requirements looked, and with that Nick disappeared with a chuckle on his lips, to give the two lovebirds their time. 

„Nev… What… What is going on here?“ She asked in awe as she came closer step by step. The room looked so fabulous and Neville so wonderful.  
She remembered their first dance.  
As this wonderful young man, now professor of the Hogwarts University, took her in his arms and they forgot about the world. She remembered their first nigh in here, together, sharing a hammock and a little moment of peace after all these atrocities Voldemort committed… And She never expected their path being the same one day… 

She giggled as she spotted peaking out inbetween the beautiful and soft colors of the orchids. „Rey I…“ He began, taking both her hands, softly pulling her closer.  
„I knew from the first day you stepped into my life you’d stay by my side.“ Rey blushed at his words, dropped her gaze and bit her bottom lip.

„And I can’t imagine a life without you…“ He softly put a finger on her chin, lifting her gaze as their eyes met again.  
„You’re… My everything. My sun, my moon.“ His voice trembled slightly as he spoke. „I can’t imagine growing old with anyone else, nor do I want to.“  
Letting her hands go, he bent down on one knee. Rey gasped, as tears of joy and disbelieve gathered in her eyes  
„Audrey Winchester..-……….. Will you marry me…?“ 

„I do!!“ She exclaimed as soon as he spoke the words, hugging him. „I do!!! God, I do!“ She let go a little sob as Neville got back on his feet, hugging her so tight her own feet couldn’t touch the ground anymore.  
He kissed her passionately, still nervous, as he put her back down to fumble with shaky hands the ring out of his pouch, to put it on Rey’s finger. 

he couldn’t believe it!  
She was the most marvelous woman he ever met. Flawless, perfect, always helping him wherever he needed her, no matter what!  
She protected him, until he grew stronger, fierce, and he could turn the tides to protect her as well. „Oh my god…“ He whispered, kissing Rey a second time.  
„You’re my beautiful fiancée now…“ 

Rey nodded „And you my perfect fiancé.“  
„I love you.“  
„I love you too…“ She clearly held back her tears, that she felt, but she couldn’t help herself anymore.  
„You never looked more dapper than tonight.“ She whimpered softly, burying her face into his chest. Neville laughed, his eyes watery, placing a hand on the back of Rey’s head, gently rocking her.  
They would spend a moment, or two, in hear…  
A moment to celebrate their love.


End file.
